Time's Fool
by animiction
Summary: When Kagome meets a gorgeous stranger in her era, she is determined to find out the truth about him, especially when the mysterious man bears an uncanny resemblance to a certain dog-eared hanyou. Threeshot. COMPLETE
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note:** This fic takes place before Naraku was destroyed, and Inuyasha and the gang were still busy searching for the jewel shards. Threeshot. Enjoy!

* * *

It was one of those days. Those kind of days where Inuyasha seemed to have let his brain escape and run off. Those days where Kagome seemed extremely pissed off at him for obvious reasons that the poor hanyou could not comprehend. And those days where the rest of the gang knew better than to interfere, and thought it was best to stay away to let the storm pass by before trying to approach Kagome to comfort her.

"What is it this time? I don't get it!" Inuyasha huffed as he placed a clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder to force her to face him.

"None of your business! Haven't you ever heard that it's rude to pry into other people's business?" Kagome snapped, shoving his hand off her shoulder, none too gently.

"What's gotten into you? One minute you were fooling around with Shippo and now, you're acting as if something _bit _you!"

Kagome took a deep breath. She didn't want to fight with Inuyasha just yet.

"I'm going home."

Inuyasha's eyes widened before anger flashed across his handsome features. "Hell no! We need to go collect the jewel shards, and we've stayed with Kaede long enough. It's been – what – five days? Six? You pesky humans get tired too easily. We _need_ to get moving!"

"Ugh! A few more days won't hurt right?" Kagome whipped around to face him. "Can't you be more understanding sometimes? It's really annoying staying with you when you get all whiny and irritating! I'd rather keep a puppy!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched dangerously at hearing the word 'puppy' slip through her lips. "You're staying here and that's final!"

"Oh yeah? Who are you to stop me?"

With that, Kagome reached for her bag on the ground and ran off towards the well. It took Inuyasha moments before realization hit. Kagome was dead serious about leaving, that was for certain.

And it took Inuyasha one fluid leap to stand in front of Kagome, arms crossed, and a frown painted on his face.

"Oi wench, you deaf or something? I said we need to get going and find the jewel shards NOW! So you'd better leave those 'test' and 'exam' demons alone for a while, okay?"

That did it. Kagome was fed up, and it was time this silly argument ended.

"Inuyasha, I have a few things to say to you then." She smiled sweetly.

Inuyasha cursed as he knew what was to come. His hands reached up to cover his fuzzy dog ears, but not before Kagome shouted loud enough for the entire forest to hear.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

His face hit the ground continuously, and after the third 'sit', his whole body had dug a huge hole into the ground. When Kagome's shouts finally stopped, Inuyasha saw stars behind his lids, his whole body ached like hell.

'_Godammit, she is so going to pay for this. Dearly.' _He promised himself as Kagome's sweet scent started to become more and more distant until it finally disappeared.

He was definitely not going through the well to get her ass back to the feudal era yet. He was beyond pissed, and hell, it was _her_ responsibility to come over and apologize. And when she did, she would have to be on her knees, begging for his forgiveness before he would valiantly decide to forgive her. And that was final.

* * *

When Kagome reached home, the only thing she could think about was how Inuyasha had treated Kaede and a doctor from the village like, like absolute _shit_. There was no better word to describe it. Kaede had spent the entire night trying to heal Inuyasha. The last snake demon had tried to rip Inuyasha's heart out to devour, so Inuyasha had a huge cut in his chest area, with only a thin layer of skin covering his vital organs. Yes, Kagome admitted that it was the silliest reason ever to go back home, but she hoped that Inuyasha would learn how to correct his manners. She would start teaching him personally when her temper cooled. It wasn't her fault that she was extra bitchy! Women were just made that way.

"Mama! I'm home!"

No reply.

Kagome frowned, but decided to try again. "Mom? Grandpa? Souta? Helloooo? Anybody home?"

Complete silence.

Kagome had reached the kitchen by then, and a note was stuck on the fridge door.

_Off on a trip to Shanghai. Will be back on the 20__th__._

Today was the….Wait what was the date again?

A quick look at the calendar told Kagome that she had two whole weeks to herself. It would have sounded absolutely heavenly, to have peace and quiet, but right now, she wanted to talk to her mother. Very badly. The only person in her era who would understand her situation and give her sound advice would be her mom but now, she would just have to endure and reflect by herself.

After a refreshing bath and a fresh change of clothes, Kagome realized that it was still early in the afternoon. She decided on a huge lunch, but a quick look at the food cabinet told Kagome that she would starve to death if she didn't go shopping soon. After gobbling up a cup of ramen, she grabbed her purse and stuffed her wallet inside. Then, she set off to the supermarket her family usually visited.

Even when she was supposed to be arguing with Inuyasha and was extremely angry with him, she couldn't imagine leaving the supermarket without purchasing at least a few cups of ramen. So after adding in the various items in her mental checklist, she visited the corner where a huge wall of ramen cups was placed.

When she approached it, she noticed a man in tight black jeans and a red button-up shirt. One word processed through her mind as she took in his figure. Hot.

At once, Kagome felt guilty. The only man she had ever visualized in such a way was Inuyasha, and her looking at another man that way seemed…_wrong_. Like she was cheating on him. Kagome shook her head to clear of all those thoughts. Of course she wasn't cheating! Inuyasha was with Kikyou, and he loved Kikyou, not her. So it didn't matter if she thought a stranger was attractive.

The man had long black hair, tied up neatly in a perfect ponytail. His hair was so long, it swept to his lower back. He was very tall, and even with his shirt covering his arms and back, it was easily seen that the guy worked out – or at least had inherited excellent genes. He was toned, and had an extremely fine body that Kagome couldn't help but wonder why she had never seen this man in her town before. Was he new? Did he just move there? Kagome sure wanted to find out.

As Kagome stood next to him, acting as if she was busy choosing which cup of ramen to buy, she gave a sly, sideway glance at the stranger. He was wearing dark shades. However, Kagome could easily see his sharp cheekbones and strong jaw, his full sensual lips gave her a warm shudder. His perfect aristocratic nose added that little detail that made him even more attractive. There was no question – this guy was a god, straight from one of her mythology textbooks.

The man still didn't seem to notice her. His eyes were covered by his sunglasses, so Kagome had no idea what he was looking at. She frowned, wanting the man to at least look at her, or at least to notice that she was standing there. So she did the only logical thing that wouldn't make her look like an absolute fool in front of this hunk.

Kagome cleared her throat.

Silence.

Kagome coughed again, but this time louder. She coughed and coughed over and over again, until finally she was so loud that the man finally looked up at her.

"Oi woman, do you need cough med – Kagome?"

It was Kagome's turn to look at him fully in the face. How did this guy know her name? She would've certainly made sure that this hot guy's number was on the top of her list, if she had really met him before. And that face, she would never forget it – if she had known him, of course. But she didn't. And she was almost one hundred percent sure that she had never laid eyes on him before.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked, trying to sweep her bangs out of her eyes in an attempt to look more attractive.

And the man smirked.

"It is you! And look at you, forgetting who I am," the man said. "Are you sure you don't know me, Ka-go-me?"

Kagome shook her head. She was more than positive she didn't know him. "Who are you?"

The man continued to smirk as he reached up to take his shades off. Amber met brown.

Those beautiful golden eyes that Kagome would never forget about. Ever.

"Inu – Inuyasha?"

"What's up wench?"

Kagome studied him carefully. Inuyasha had certainly grown a lot. The last time she had seen him was hours ago. Was it possible for demons to have a growth spurt in _hours_? On top of that, Inuyasha looked…older. More mature. And his body was even more perfect than she had last seen him. He looked like a drool-worthy _man_ now, while he had looked more like a cute guy from high school just that morning. Also, why was he in his human form? But with golden eyes? And where did he get those modern clothes of his? This was just not possible. Kagome shook her head and continued to study the man closely.

"Hey what's with all that staring?" he frowned down at her, but a soft smile soon replaced his frown. "But I've missed you. So much."

With that, his arms found her waist and he pulled her towards his firm abs, hugging her tightly to him. Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha almost _never_ showed her such affection. And he most definitely never admitted that he had missed her, or any of that kind of mushy stuff. This was very weird.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

She felt his nose – or what she thought was his nose – slide on top her head, inhaling her scent.

"Oh gods, how much I've missed your scent. I thought I'd never see you again."

This was getting really weird.

Kagome disentangled herself from Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha? Are you okay? We just saw each other this morning, and we were arguing? Remember?"

Inuyasha laughed lightly. "What was it about this time? Me punching Shippou? Or did I steal all your ramen? No wait, wait, let me guess," he held up a finger as he saw how she was trying to interrupt him. "I went to see Kikyou behind your back? I punched Miroku because Sango looked extra pissed off?"

The bubble around him finally burst when he saw how Kagome was shaking her head furiously, her lips sealed in a firm line as she tried to resist the urge to just blurt it out.

"None of those reasons. Did you hit your head really hard and forget everything?" she placed a gentle hand on his forehead to make sure he wasn't burning up. "Nope, no fever."

Inuyasha chuckled, causing Kagome to frown. "What's so funny?"

"You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

Kagome shook her head again.

He smirked again.

"Well, the truth is, I _am_ a half-demon, and my life span is much longer than a human's. Physically, I think I'm almost thirty." He shrugged. "Or at least my birth certificate says so. I think I was born six hundred and fifty years ago? I've lost count already. Shouldn't that be obvious, Kagome?"

* * *

This story will be a short one. I just felt like taking a short break from my other stories.

Feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


	2. Duality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome stared at the man with wide eyes, still too stunned to speak.

"Wait, are you telling me that you're Inuyasha _of the future_?" Kagome studied his face again. "No wait, I mean the present. Wait that doesn't sound right…you know what I mean."

"Of course I do," Inuyasha smiled warmly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at that unfamiliar smile. "So, what's gotten into you these few hundred years? Why have you become so nice?"

Inuyasha pretended to look offended. "Hey, I've always been nice, I just preferred not to show it. Until two hundred years ago, give or take."

"Important things first. What happened to Naraku? Did we finish him off?"

"What? You thought I wasn't powerful enough back then to kill him?"

"Just answer the question!"

Inuyasha scratched his head nonchalantly. "Yeah we did. Then Sango and Miroku got married and had tons of kids."

"And you?"

He shrugged, keeping his face void of any emotion. "I stayed mostly by myself. Then I moved on around the world. I couldn't stand seeing Kaede die, then Sango and Miroku too. The pain was…indescribable, I really don't know how to put it. I would've been ashamed to admit this before, but not now. The truth was, I cried."

Kagome patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Hey Kagome, aren't you going to ask me what happened to you?"

She cracked at smile. "I think I almost forgot. So what happened?"

Inuyasha couldn't meet her eye at that moment. "Well, after Naraku was gone, you simply disappeared. You went through the well, and that connection became closed."

"Oh," was the only thing Kagome could say. "Why did that happen?"

"Nobody knew. I went to see this old priestess Kaede told me to. A distant relative of Midoriko's. She guessed that since you came to the feudal era with the Shikon Jewel, and when the Jewel disappeared, you did too. Your mission was finished, so to speak."

"That sounds logical, I guess," Kagome was deep in thought. "But if I never came back, what happened to _you_?"

Inuyasha avoided her intense gaze once more.

"I lived alone, of course. I made a few new friends, humans and demons alike, but mostly, I kept to myself."

Kagome couldn't control herself. She had to comfort him, to wipe that melancholic expression off his face. She pulled him in for another hug to assure him that he was no longer alone.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm here now," she said simply.

"I know, and I'm so glad to finally see you."

"But why didn't you come see me earlier? I've been alive for almost sixteen years now."

"I did, I always kept an eye on you, but imagine what would happen if I approached you when you were ten. You didn't know me yet. Even now, I don't think it's the right time to see you yet. I wanted to wait until you came back to this era for good. Until Naraku was destroyed."

"But why?" Kagome asked again.

He shrugged, not really knowing how to answer. "It felt…_right_. I was so scared that it was all a dream, and that you'd disappear on me anytime. Even now, I can't believe I can finally feel you here with me."

Kagome nodded. "And why is your hair black but your eyes are amber?"

Inuyasha inhaled her scent deeply once more before speaking. "A simple spell was invented as soon as humans started to overpopulate the world. Some powerful demons that survived all these years are now in hiding. However, me being a half-demon, I think I screwed up the spell a bit, so only half the transformation took place. My eyes are still golden, I can run the way I do as a hanyou, and I can lift things a thousand times my weight."

Kagome frowned. "Why aren't your ears on your head?"

"I have no idea. Why do you want them there so badly?" The smile was evident in his voice.

Kagome sighed. "Honestly, they are the cutest, fluffiest, most adorable things I've ever seen."

She was surprised yet again as this new Inuyasha didn't make a fuss over her girlish choice of words.

"That's fine. I can conjure them back when we're alone. I would do anything for you, you know that right?"

Kagome could really get used to this nice and sweet version of the man she loved.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

He was about to place a soft kiss on her cheek when an old woman came hobbling over.

"I've been waiting for ten minutes to get a cup of ramen, and my patience is running thin! Take this somewhere else. Oh my innocent eyes!" she moaned.

Both of them turned red.

"Uh," was the only thing Inuyasha could say before Kagome grabbed his hand and led him towards the cashier.

"Hey I didn't get my ramen!" Inuyasha complained as soon as the old woman was out of sight.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Well, we're kind of out of ramen too at the shrine…"

Inuyasha groaned as he turned around to get as much ramen as he could carry, which was ten boxes. Kagome gave him a look as he returned by her side with his huge stock of precious ramen, while he simply shrugged and quipped, "Well it tastes good" as his perfect excuse.

"So what do you do for a living now?" Kagome asked as they were walking back towards the shrine. She had been pleasantly surprised when Inuyasha whipped out his wallet at the cashier and refused to let her pay a single cent. Not to mention how he had paid using a credit card.

"I'm a model."

Kagome choked on air. "You're a _what_?"

Inuyasha spoke slowly, annunciating ever syllable clearly. "A model. For a popular American brand."

Kagome continued to gape at him. "You are so full of surprises. But why haven't I seen your face on billboards or posters?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm not exactly the designer's favourite model, mostly becuase I like to keep my shades on. I really hate contacts, so I just stick to the shades. But he once said that my body was 'to die for', so he uses me sometimes, just to get a shot at me neck down. And I get paid well, so who am I to argue?" An arrogant smirk plastered itself automatically onto his face.

She smiled at his arrogance. It was that part of his character that she liked so much. "And what exactly do you model for?"

"Just clothes, you know, like shirts, pants…and sometimes underwear."

'WHAT?" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

Inuyasha continued to walk for a few steps before noticing that Kagome was stunned. He quickly got to her side, put down his ten boxes of ramen and shook her shoulders lightly.

"Hey you okay?" His face was etched with worry, which made Kagome melt inside.

"_This guy is incredible,"_ she thought as she collected her thoughts after overcoming her initial shock. Underwear? Seriously?

Somehow, Kagome felt jealous. Jealous of all those girls who must have seen his photos when he was shooting an ad for underwear. Jealous of any girl who had immoral thoughts about him, especially when he now wore clothes that were obviously meant to attract the female population. Jealous of anyone who had even glanced at the man who was _hers_.

She shook her head lightly to clear herself of those thoughts. They were pleasant, but impossible. Inuyasha really must have a girlfriend or something, but he was juse keeping it from her for now.

"Hey! Inu baby!" came a girly voice from behind.

"_Speak of the devil,"_ Kagome thought darkly. However, it was strange that Inuyasha suddenly looked panicked. It was even stranger when he let out a barely audible "Hide me!". Was that his attitude towards his girlfriend?

The girl flung herself onto his arm, while babbling away about Inuyasha's perfect features. Inuyasha, on his part, looked irritated and was trying to free his arm, with no success.

When Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore, he interrupted the girl's nonstop chattering. "Kagome, meet Jakotsu. Jakotsu, this is Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened instantly, and she tensed as she prepared herself for battle. A closer look told her that it was indeed a man before her. A very familiar one at that. "Jakotsu?"

The girlish man frowned. "What? Do I know you?"

It was Kagome's turn to frown. Jakotsu was a human, and there was no way he could have lived for hundreds of years.

"This is actually a great great grandson, or something close to that, of the Jakotsu we knew in the feudal era. Don't ask me how the Jakotsu we knew knocked up a _girl_, I have no idea at all. Looks and acts exactly the same as that Jakotsu," Inuyasha explained quickly.

Still shocked, Kagome extended her hand to Jakotsu. "Sorry I got you confused with someone else I knew. I'm Kagome."

The man smiled warmly. "Jakotsu, which you know already. I'm Inuyasha's photographer. Isn't he the most gorgeous hunk ever?"

Kagome blushed deeply, silently agreeing with him. Inuyasha caught her blush and smirked that extra cocky smirk of his.

"Embarassed Kagome? Maybe I should give you a private show," he taunted.

Kagome flushed again, wondering how perfect a man Inuyasha had turned into. He was nice, understanding and wasn't as dense as he used to be. Was this a dream come true?

"Hey why does she get to have a private show when she didn't even ask for one? I've been asking for _years_! Pwetty please, Inu baby?"

Inuyasha shuddered, while Kagome giggled at the scene before her.

"Quit it Jakotsu! I hate those pet names of yours. And Kagome, stop laughing like a pig rolling happily in crap!"

That shut her up.

"Anyways," Inuyasha continued. "We need to get going. So bye Jakotsu."

He picked up his ramen again and marched off, leaving a stunned Jakotsu and an amused Kagome behind.

"What did I do this time?" Jakotsu whined.

Kagome laughed lightly. "It's nothing. I'll train him, and he'll be a good little puppy in no time."

"I heard that!"

Kagome continued to laugh as she waved goodbye to Jakotsu and sped up to catch up with Inuyasha.

"He's not _that_ bad," she said after a while of silence. They had reached the shrine and were walking the long staircase up.

"Keh!"

He was about to add something when his eyes widened.

In front of them, not ten metres away, was Inuyasha in his red haori, with white hair, fuzzy doggy ears and scorching amber eyes. Very angry scorching amber eyes.

"Kagome! Where have you been? And who's that guy with you?"

* * *

Next time…*drumroll* the grand finale! Stay tuned!


	3. Time's Fool

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

The tension became incredibly thick as the hanyou in the red haori narrowed his eyes at the pair. Kagome gulped, bracing herself for his wrath. However, the hanyou by her side seemed more than relaxed, with a smirk adorning his stunning face. How much did this man smirk?

The angry and confused hanyou leapt towards them, and landed just in front of his future self, studying him carefully. Inuyasha of the future stayed put, and again, smirked at how jealous his old self had been.

After some time and a lot of sniffing around, the white-haired hanyou pointed at the black-haired version of himself. "You're _very_ good. You look like me, smell like me and act like me! Kagome, who the hell is he?"

"You," she replied. The black-haired Inuyasha sent her a quick wink, causing Kagome to return a smile – which didn't go unnoticed by the very jealous hanyou.

"Stop flirting with this guy! He's as bad as Kouga, or that Hobo guy!" he growled. "Who are you and what do you want from Kagome? Spit it out!"

He was ignored as the hanyou of the future turned to Kagome.

"Was I really _this_ immature and rude?" He shook his head slightly. "I can't believe it. How did you put up with me all the time?"

Kagome laughed. "It wasn't easy, but deep inside, you were always kind and meant well. I didn't care about your tough exterior. It was obviously just a cover."

They shared another laugh, causing the white-haired hanyou's eyebrow to twitch dangerously. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he pulled his Tetsusaiga out in one fluid motion and held the blade right in front of his future self's face.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves. I don't care what you have to say, but you are going down!" he roared.

"Uh Inuyasha? I don't think you'd want to kill yourself, right?" Kagome piped up after a moment of silence.

"What? Protecting this guy now? Who's he to you?"

Kagome resisted the urge to slap her forehead. Really, how many times did she have to tell him before he got the message through that thick skull of his?

"Inuyasha, I told you, this _'guy'_ is you. The future you. Who lives in my era. You are a hanyou after all, so it's perfectly sensible that you're still alive five hundred years later, right?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but still didn't budge. His sword was still in the black-haired Inuyasha's face, who was currently, again, smirking at his own childishness five hundred years ago.

Realization dawned on the white-haired hanyou, which could be easily seen in his eyes. Finally, he understood, but he still wasn't convinced.

"How would you know this guy isn't a fake? I could've died within a few hundred years, right?"

Kagome paused. "I don't actually, but I trust you. And if I trust you, that means I trust the future you as well."

He snorted in reply but decided to put his sword away. Kagome sighed with relief when she saw that he wasn't going to kill himself.

"Can we just get going? We've wasted enough time here. So what if that's the future me. Whatever," he scoffed.

Confusion swam in Kagome's eyes. "Wait, aren't you excited or something?"

"Should I be?"

"It's not everyday that you see the future you! Don't you want to know what will happen to you?"

The white-haired Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Like I said, whatever. I don't give a damn. Whatever happens, happens."

Kagome's eyes widened. "When did you start becoming so… so _wise_?"

When he opened his mouth to retort, his future self spoke up. "Kagome, let me talk to him – I mean – myself. There are still some vital things that both of you have to know about."

Kagome nodded eagerly, while the stubborn hanyou merely "Keh!"-ed.

"Inuyasha," the black-haired hanyou started. _Okay, this is weird, talking to myself. _However, he continued nonetheless. "After Naraku is defeated – yes he will be defeated –," he added as he noted how the white-haired version of himself started shine with delight. "Back to the point. After Naraku is destroyed, Kagome will be taken away. Technically, my meeting with Kagome wasn't supposed to happen today, so I didn't know that Kagome would disappear after Naraku died until the moment she did five hundred years ago. Also, from my memory, I've never met my future self in the past."

"I've noticed how strange everything is becoming. All this time travel is getting really confusing. I think that since _the future_ hasn't happened yet, we can still change things. And now you know that Kagome will disappear on you."

The hanyou of the past frowned. "I don't get it. Could you get to the point and speak in less words?"

His future self mentally facepalmed. Was he really _that_ stupid and dense? No wonder Kagome always went home!

"Just understand that Kagome will be gone after Naraku is gone. You'll be all alone for the next five hundred years. End of story."

The white-haired Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!"

His future self continued speaking with a shrug. "I thought you'd like to know, so I think you should treasure every moment you have with Kagome before she's taken away from you for a few centuries."

However, the stubborn Inuyasha was truly stubborn to the core. "I don't believe you."

The black-haired Inuyasha lost his cool. "Then don't. This is no time to be stupid, baka! You'll be missing Kagome every second after she's gone!"

"But she won't be gone," came the firm reply. "She won't."

Inuyasha of the future came up to Kagome and stroked her cheek gently. "I've been waiting for five hundred years for you. But I still want you to help destroy Naraku first. Afterwards, when you do come back for good, I'll be here. You won't be alone for an instant." He promised, sincerity ringing in his voice.

Kagome didn't notice how tears had crept into her eyes. "B-But this is so _unfair_! You'd have to wait for so long, and I don't!"

He smiled at her softly. "Don't cry for me, I'm not worth it. Just know that I'll always be here, right by your side."

"Thank you," she replied as he pulled her in for a warm embrace.

Both of them were so absorbed in their own little world that they failed to notice a furious Inuyasha by their side.

"Oi! Stop it! NOW!" he growled, cracking his knuckles. Future self or not, no man had the right to touch Kagome like _that_ except him.

The black-haired hanyou simply chuckled. "Go, Kagome, before I get killed by myself."

Kagome smiled gently in return as she leaned in to kiss his cheek softly.

"Kagome, I love you, I really do."

Her eyes widened in shock. "W-What do you mean? Isn't Kikyou – "

A gentle finger was placed on her lips, silencing her doubts. "That was when I was still immature and I didn't notice who was the one for me. There's no doubt that you are the one I'm destined to be with. Don't mind that guy," he gestured to the hanyou in the red haori. "He was still way too dense to understand everything clearly. I'll be here for you. Always."

Kagome blushed prettily. "I think you know this too, but I lo – "

The hanyou of the future clamped his hand on her mouth, preventing her from speaking. "Hush Kagome. I didn't say that just so I could hear you say those words too. When the time is right, I promise I'd love to hear you say what you want now. But now is not the time. Trust me."

"I'll be back really soon," she smiled at him.

"I know," his lips upturned in a gentle smile of his own. "But before then, take care of me. I was thoughtless and reckless before."

A vein was throbbing dangerously in the white-haired hanyou forehead. He had had enough. And enough meant _enough_.

He yanked Kagome out of the black-haired Inuyasha's arms and glared at him furiously. "What was all that for? Keep your hands off of Kagome!"

A smirk was the only reply as his future self waved goodbye to Kagome. "I'll see you soon Kagome."

She tried to wave back but Inuyasha had already dragged her back into her house. He slammed the door shut and turned to face a dreamy-looking Kagome.

When Kagome snapped out of her daze, she finally noticed a very pissed off hanyou staring at her.

"Well, what is it?" she asked with a smile.

"You – you – Feh!" was all she got in reply.

"Yea? What is it?" she urged.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said, murmuring under his breath.

She gave him a look before she smiled again. "You're sulking."

"HELL NO!"

"You are, and if I'm not mistaken, you're jealous."

"W-What?" He spluttered, trying to hide his red face. "No way! I – I was just, well, you know – "

"Hush," she placed a finger on his lips. She kept on smiling as she realized where she had learned this move. "Don't be mad. That was you, you know. So when I admitted my feelings to him, I was talking to _you_ as well."

If it were possible, Inuyasha turned even redder, his face turned away from Kagome in embarrassment.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she stated simply.

A sharp inhale was heard from her hanyou. She leaned against his shoulder. When he didn't push her away, she took it as a good sign.

"Kagome, I – I love you and – "

"No, not now," Kagome interrupted him again, trying her best to ignore her loud, beating heart. "You still have feelings for Kikyou, and what you say now is just what you feel that you have to say. I don't want you to feel pressurized or anything, so just don't, okay? Tell me when you're _sure_ that it's me, and not Kikyou in your heart."

"But I do lo– "

"It's okay, I understand. But I know you still l – love Kikyou," her voice cracked as she felt something break in her heart. "That's why if you said that now to me, and ran off to see Kikyou tomorrow when we go back, it'll hurt even more."

He was at loss for words. How could he comfort her when he knew perfectly well that her words were true?

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I care for you a lot, and I promise to protect you with my life. Let me say this at the very least," he vowed.

Kagome nodded against his shoulder, a sad smile on her face. "And I promise to be by your side…until Naraku is destroyed, that is."

Inuyasha frowned, not liking the sound of that as the prospect of spending half a millennium without Kagome finally sank in.

"Keh! Who said that that was really going to happen? Didn't you hear that guy? He said that things are changing, which means that it's up to us to change the future. I swear I won't let you disappear on me, and that's final," he stated firmly.

Kagome smiled at his confidence. She really loved this man beside her.

"Say Kagome…" he trailed off.

"What is it?"

He paused, as if debating whether or not to say it. "It's nothing."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yea, and I'm a cat. What is it? Just say it."

When he still didn't speak after a few moments, Kagome threatened, "If you don't spit it out, I'll _it_ you."

Shuddering at the memory of being sat by her for at least ten times that morning, he agreed to speak. "."

"Uh, what?"

He growled, frustrated. He really didn't want to repeat what he had just said.

"I wanted to know if you like him or me more."

When she didn't answer immediately, he stood up. "That's fine. He looked much stronger, and he had a clever way with words. I understand."

He started to walk towards the door when Kagome's small hand slid into his.

"Inuyasha, I told you you were jealous of yourself."

He scowled but didn't attempt to prove her wrong.

She sighed. "You're really silly at times. I like both of you just as much. Both of you _are_ the same man. Sure, he's different in a way, but he's still _you_. Inuyasha. I wouldn't change either of you for anything."

"But you kissed him!"

"So would you like me to kiss you now?"

His heart stopped. Then it started again at a much quicker pace.

"I – I didn't mean – "

He was cut off once again as he felt her warm lips touch his cheek gently. His eyes widened in shock.

"There, all done," Kagome smiled up at him. He tried to speak, but her beauty stunned him into silence. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Kikyou was nothing compared to her. Sure, Kikyou was beautiful, but Kagome had flushed cheeks, sparkling brown eyes and a warm smile that enlightened his world.

"I think we really should get going. Have you rested enough yet?"

Her eyes widened at his gentleness.

"Yes, thank you. How about your injuries?"

"They were just scratches," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, why were you mad at me this time?"

Kagome had totally forgotten she was supposed to be mad.

"Oh, that," she smiled. "It's nothing now. I did say that I wouldn't change either of you for anything."

He gave her a queer look but decided that since she wasn't angry anymore, it would be best not to pry.

He held her hand gently as both of them stepped outside.

"Besides, is all that ramen for me?" He grinned like a child who heard that Christmas came early. Kagome had also forgotten that she had left her shopping bags outside, and the hanyou of the future had left most of the ramen there as well, taking just a few boxes with him. At the sight of the bags, she remembered how it was _Inuyasha_ who had paid for everything, so technically, it was all his.

"Sure, it's all yours," she smiled at him.

The dazzling smile that he returned made her breath hitch in her throat. He was her hanyou, her Inuyasha, and she would be with him forever, both in the past, the present, and the future.

_~ Fin ~_

"_[Love] is an ever-fix__èd mark…Love's not Time's fool" ~William Shakespeare_


End file.
